


Crossed paths.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: The eight time that Ginny Weasley crossed paths with Astoria Green grass.





	Crossed paths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Sorry for posting it late. I'm really sorry!!   
Well, here it is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: as always, the characters don't belong to me, at all ;)
> 
> And, by the way, English isn't my first language, so please forget any mistake. 
> 
> So, if you're reading this, I really appreciate to know your opinion :)

I.

Hermione was the first one that talk to her about Astoria. She had seen Astoria Greengrass, with Draco Malfoy.

“Wait. Astoria Greengrass? Not Daphne? Did Daphne had a sister?” 

Hermione looked at her with disappointment, as if she thought Ginny was focused on the wrong part of the new. 

“At Diagon Alley. Hand to hand. With a big, pretty, engagement ring.”

Then, Ron spoke. He got a clrealy and unmovible opinion about the talk: anyone who wants to marry Malfy was crazy.

II. 

The first time Ginny met Astoria was in St. Mungo's. Ginny was there because of a small wound in Quidditch practice. Astoria was in the next bed, she had red cheeks as if she got fever. And she didn't even knew where she was. 

Draco came ten minutes after Ginny was left in the room, and soon came to healers tsht take Astoria to another room. Draco left with them, and he didn't even look at Ginny. 

If Ginny didn't knew Astoria was younger than her, she wouldn't had said that. Little Greengrass seemed sick, and out of any strength. 

But, two months later, in the front page of The Prophet, Astoria was looking beautiful and full of energy in her wedding pictures.

III. 

The first time she felt sad for them [the Malfoy family], her own son - Albus Severus Potter - was eight months old, and Scorpius must be five or six months old. 

The Prophet asked, in front page and with capital letters, if Scorpius Malfoy was Lord Voldemort's son. 

Ginny thought about Astoria, little and tired, in St. Mungo's. Even after getting married to a Death Eater, thst kind of news was law and hurtful. She imagined Astoria crying, hugging her baby, burning the newspaper in the fireplace.

IV. 

Harry had to make an investigation of Dark Artificies in the Malfy Manor when Albus was seven years old. 

When he came home, he sat in the couch, and accept Lily to sit on him and told Ginny that he had had the most weird day. 

“That house” he said, “it seems the place of a sick person.”

V. 

Maybe was sick, she did seems to be when she went to the Platform Nine and Three Quarters to say goodbye to Scorpius. 

But Ginny had other things in mind, because her middle son was going to Higwarts for the first time and he seemed to forget that she loved him. 

Astoria was about to cry, while letting Scorpius go.

VI. 

Albus told her, the first Christmas that he went home, in the Burrow. He told her that Scorpius had talk to him about the Greengrass' curse. And then, he started to cry, hugging her mother, because - he said - must be awful to live without a mother. 

Ginny thought about Scorpius, the tall skinny boy, hugging his mother.

VII. 

She saw Astoria again, in St. Mungo's, some time later. James had broken and arm, and they want to check that it heeled good, so they had to spend the night in the hospital. 

The perks of being Harry Potter's son, everyone want to prove that they are the best. 

The in the hospital cafe, there was Scorpius and Draco, waiting for some take away food. The father was hugging the son. The took their food, and then go upstairs. 

Astoria was two plants above James, in a room without windows, but with the door mid-open. She seemed to be asleep, but was breathing heavily. And Scorpius was laying next to her, hugging her as if there wasn't any world without her. And Draco was crying, in the umcorfortable chair, watching the scene. 

Astoria seemed older, out of any life.

VIII

Harry told her, next morning, when he came to visit James. The Prophet had announced in first page that Astoria Malfy was dead. There were a lot of periodists out there, looking for new things to tell about the most recent new. 

Two days later, when Albus told her that he wanted to go to Astoria's funeral, she went with him. And they sat in the last row of sits. Ginny saw Scorpius crying, hugging Daphne Greengrass looking for some kind of comfort. 

Later, when there was barely nobody, Ginny did like the others attendants had done: she grabbed a forget-me-not of a near bouquet and left it fall over the closed coffin. 

She was Astoria's name, and the epitaph. And she thought that she should have to know her. She would really like that.


End file.
